Caixinha de surpresas
by Branca Takarai
Summary: Kagome pensava que mais nada naquela Era poderia surpreendê-la. Mas InuYasha sempre conseguia provar o contrário. Kag/Inu. Resposta ao desafio ‘Feelings’ do MdF.


_Resumo: Kagome pensava que mais nada naquela Era poderia surpreendê-la. Mas InuYasha sempre conseguia provar o contrário. Kag/Inu. Resposta ao desafio '__Feelings'__ do MdF. _

_Nota da autora: Fic curtinho em resposta ao desafio e voltando para o casal com o qual vocês já estão acostumados a lerem fics meus xD Ah, eu acho que no anime/mangá não se passa o lapso de tempo que tem aqui no fic, mas por favor, relevem o fato xD _

**Caixinha de surpresas**

Suspirei cansada enquanto largava a mochila de qualquer jeito dentro da **rústica **cabana.

Estranhei que ninguém tivesse vindo me receber.

Sango e Miroku eu até entendo. Devem estar por aí aproveitando o momento de paz que era bem raro naqueles dias.

E eu até consegui um tempinho para estudar! Viver entre uma Era e outra, tentar levar uma vida normal e ao mesmo tempo tentar vencer Naraku e seu bando não era nada fácil.

Shippou deveria estar tirando um **cochilo **em alguma das árvores ali por perto e logo apareceria todo sorridente perguntando se eu trouxe um pacote de batatas fritas para ele.

Mas não entedia a razão pela qual InuYasha não havia aparecido correndo assim que sentiu meu cheiro. Eu detestava admitir que sentia falta daquele hanyou teimoso, e estranhei muito o fato dele não ter aparecido do nada na minha **janela **para me arrastar de volta para a Era feudal.

E odiava ainda mais sentir aquela vontade de me atirar nos braços dele assim que ele aparecia na minha frente. Doía pensar que quando tudo aquilo terminasse eu voltaria para a minha Era.

Seria a **despedida **mais difícil de toda minha vida.

Balancei levemente a cabeça tentando afastar tais pensamentos. Não adiantava sofrer por antecipação. Eu só esperava realmente que InuYasha estivesse quieto em algum canto e não procurando algum seguidor idiota do Naraku para lutar ou então se lamentando pelo décimo quinto desaparecimento da Kikyou naquele mês. Com certeza a segunda opção me irrita mais.

Por que eu simplesmente não podia ter me apaixonado por um garoto qualquer? Não. Meu coração tinha que ser o mais teimoso da face da Terra (e de duas Eras!) e escolher um hanyou birrento e sem educação! Isso sem falar nos outras 'inúmeras' qualidades que eu poderia passar horas e horas citando.

Cansada de esperar por sinal de vida de alguém, deixei a cabana e andei pelas redondezas, mas nem a Vovó Kaede estava por perto. Aquilo já estava realmente começando a me preocupar. Será que havia acontecido alguma coisa e todos haviam sido seqüestrados enquanto eu estava fora? Eu sei que aquilo tudo virava de pernas para o ar quando eu não estava por perto, mas aquele desaparecimento coletivo estava me parecendo ser uma tremenda **armação**. Eu só esperava que não fosse nada sério.

Andei até o lago, e não obtive nenhum sucesso para encontrar qualquer um que fosse. Estava tudo tão quieto que eu acho que nem alma penada iria aparecer na minha frente. Eu já vi tantas coisas nesta Era que nada mais é capaz de me surpreender. Já conhecia todas as surpresas que InuYasha poderia me fazer, as boas e principalmente as ruins.

Cansada dar voltas pelo mesmo lugar, voltei para a cabana, mas quando ia chegando vi Shippou correndo em minha direção.

– Até que fim! – exclamei aborrecida. – Onde estão todos? Eu já estava cansada de procurar!

– Aconteceu uma coisa...! – Shippou exclamou exasperado. – InuYasha... Ele... Ele...

– O que aconteceu com ele, Shippou? – perguntei sentindo minha face perder a cor, eu deveria ter ficado mais branca que cera. Mas sem esperar por uma resposta fui correndo na direção por onde Shippou que havia vindo, e que era a direção da cabana.

Sem pensar duas vezes entrei na cabana e dei um grito quando um monte de 'coisas' voaram em minha direção. Instintivamente levei as mãos ao rosto, e demorei um pouco para associar o que estavam dizendo.

– Feliz aniversário, Kagome! – Miroku, Sango, Vovó Kaede e Shippou exclamaram ao mesmo tempo. Eles haviam jogado um 'bolo' de papel picado em cima de mim.

– Aniversário? – repeti piscando seguidamente como quem não conseguia entender absolutamente nada. – Mas não é... – comecei a dizer confusa, mas logo bati levemente a mão na testa ao lembrar que realmente era meu aniversário e eu nem ao menos havia me tocado disso.

– Segundo a sua mãe, é o dia do seu aniversário – Sango respondeu sorridente.

Espera aí? Segundo a minha mãe? Como eles sabiam disso? Eu mesma havia esquecido que era o meu aniversário. Na verdade nunca gostei muito da data e realmente não me admirava ter me esquecido. Mas eles saberem disso! E ainda organizarem uma comemoração surpresa para mim...

– InuYasha... _Senta! _– exclamei entre os dentes quando meu olhar encontrou o do hanyou que estava encostado na parede, com uma das mãos atrás da cabeça, e foi de encontro ao chão no mesmo instante.

– Droga, Kagome! – InuYasha gritou revoltado e só não partiu para cima de mim porque Miroku o segurou. – Isso é jeito de chegar?!

– Eu cheguei e não havia ninguém para me receber! – exclamei furiosa. – E ainda fui procurar! Quando volto, Shippou vem correndo desesperado dizendo que havia acontecido alguma coisa com você! Quase morri do coração, sabia?

– Eu falei apenas para trazê-la aqui, Shippou – Sango repreendeu o pequeno que olhou de mim para InuYasha parecendo confuso.

– Como vocês souberam? Eu nunca comentei nada sobre o meu aniversário – retruquei após um suspiro.

– Nós não sabíamos, Kagome – Shippou respondeu prontamente. – InuYasha que deu um pulo da cama hoje dizendo que era seu aniversário e que precisávamos fazer uma festa surpresa. Por isso eu falei que tinha algo errado com o InuYasha! Ele deve ter batido a cabeça quando caiu da cama, sabe...

– O quê? – exclamei totalmente incrédula quanto àquela informação.

Qualquer um poderia ter se lembrado do meu aniversário. Menos InuYasha!!! Era totalmente absurdo que ele tivesse se lembrado! Ele não lembrava nem o que havia comido no café da manhã. Imagina lembrar do meu aniversário.

Esperei que InuYasha batesse em Shippou ou algo do tipo, como quase sempre acontecia, mas ele simplesmente soltou um 'Feh' e voltou a se encostar na parede.

– Vamos, nós podemos comemorar depois que esses dois conversarem – Vovó Kaede disse empurrando Shippou, Miroku e Sango para fora da cabana.

Agora eu não sei o que me causava mais surpresa: Se a comemoração surpresa ou InuYasha ter realmente se lembrado do dia do meu aniversário!

– Desculpe – murmurei sentando-me no chão, ao lado dele que permaneceu de pé.

– Não – InuYasha retrucou friamente.

Eu odiava quando ele bancava o difícil. Eu já havia o feito se sentar por muito menos. Claro que não tinha uma festa de aniversário surpresa pelo meio e muito menos que o organizador fosse aquele hanyou que só não esquecia a cabeça porque ela era pregada no pescoço dele.

– O que é? – falei irritada. – Vai querer que eu me ajoelhe diante de você e implore perdão? Como eu ia adivinhar que você iria lembra o meu aniversário e ia armar isso tudo? Aliais, como você podia ter certeza de que eu viria hoje?

– É claro que você iria vir hoje! Eu sabia que iria vir! – InuYasha retorquiu sentando-se à minha frente e me encarou daquele jeito que fazia com que eu perdesse completamente o rumo das palavras.

Era nessas horas que eu entendia, quando olhava diretamente naqueles olhos dourados, o motivo pelo qual eu estava apaixonada por ele.

– Ou será que além de esquecer o seu aniversário, também esqueceu o outro motivo que temos para comemorar o dia de hoje?

Abri ligeiramente a boca tentando entender o que ele estava tentando dizer, mas a surpresa ainda me deixava incapaz de responder. Há um ano exatamente... Quando eu fiz quinze anos... Foi quando encontrei InuYasha pela primeira vez.

– Sua mãe me contou que a primeira vez que você veio para esta Era foi no dia do seu aniversário de quinze anos – InuYasha disse lentamente fazendo com que eu voltasse minha atenção para ele. – Pelo jeito esqueceu isso também.

– Não – falei apressadamente. – Eu apenas... São tantas coisas, InuYasha! Mas, de alguma forma, eu sabia que tinha que vir hoje, eu havia combinado com Sango que só viria depois que todas as provas terminassem, mas quando eu vi já estava aqui. – Perdoe-me, por favor – sussurrei abaixando a cabeça.

Ouvi um grunhido de InuYasha, e depois uma das mãos dele segurou levemente o meu queixo fazendo com que eu o encarasse.

– Você não deve abaixar a cabeça para ninguém, nunca o fez e não deve começar agora – ele disse sério, e antes que eu tivesse tempo de pensar sobre o assunto, InuYasha se inclinou e depositou um leve beijo nos meus lábios. Mas ele se afastou tão rápido quanto se aproximou. – Agora está desculpada – disse com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. – Feliz Aniversário, Kagome – murmurou próximo a minha orelha, e meu corpo estremeceu por completo entre os braços dele. – Sei que nosso 'primeiro encontro' não foi dos melhores, mas com certeza foi um dos dias mais importantes para mim.

Tentei responder, mas InuYasha já havia se erguido e ia em direção à porta da cabana. Ele nunca era tão direto e sincero em relação a nós dois.

– Vou chamar os outros, afinal ainda temos uma festa aqui, não é? E eu estou fome há horas, mas você demorou a chegar e tivemos que ficar escondidos até a senhorita resolver dar o ar da graça – InuYasha disse em um tom meio irritado, mas eu apenas sorri.

Eu pensava que mais nada pudesse me surpreender naquela Era, mas havia um hanyou teimoso que era uma verdadeira caixinha de surpresas e estava sempre disposto a me mostrar o quanto eu podia estar errada às vezes.

**FIM**


End file.
